


talking bodies

by Cleonhart



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Creampie, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleonhart/pseuds/Cleonhart
Summary: When the words won't come out, hands make do.Jaehyun had a bad day and his loving boyfriends know how to make it all better.





	talking bodies

Jaehyun was in a bad mood.

 

The young man was quite notorious for keeping a tight lock on his feelings, so much so that unless he told you himself, it was unlikely you’d know anything was wrong in the first place.

 

Having been dating Jaehyun for almost a year, Johnny and Doyoung were a little more tuned into Jaehyun’s emotions than many and could usually figure it out if the youngest was hiding something from them, but even they had difficulties discerning Jaehyun’s concerns.

 

Whatever happened that day must have really been bad for the tension on Jaehyun’s face to be so visible. He had been stiff since he had gotten home from work, letting Johnny and Doyoung keep up conversation while they ate, his eyes downcast to his plate, barely picking at his food. Like good boyfriends, they knew Jaehyun would eventually tell them of his own volition; prodding him about it when he wasn’t ready to talk would only make it worse. Like _fantastic_ boyfriends, they decided to take his mind off whatever was bothering him in the meantime.

 

Jaehyun moaned from where he was caged between their chests, their hands gliding across his skin, still slightly damp from his shower. They hadn’t given him any time, accosting him as soon as he stepped out of the stall. Doyoung had toweled down his hair while Johnny knelt to dry his body, Jaehyun letting out soft laughs at the unexpected pampering. His shoulders were still tight and his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, but it was a start.

 

They led him to the bedroom once he was mostly dry and were now standing at the foot of the bed. Johnny and Jaehyun engaged in an intense lip lock while Doyoung pressed himself against the younger man’s back, peppering kisses along his shoulder blades. Jaehyun gasped into Johnny’s mouth when Doyoung’s hand wandered from where it had been stroking his abdomen to cup around his growing erection. It was tugged and fondled until he was fully hard, the tip brushing against the front of Johnny’s jeans and pulling muffled whimpers from Jaehyun.

 

Johnny had a hand in Jaehyun’s hair, keeping him in place while he ravaged his mouth, sucking on his tongue and tugging at Jaehyun’s bottom lip with his teeth until it was red and puffy. Johnny’s other hand was curled around Jaehyun’s waist, middle fingers pressing into Jaehyun’s hipbone.

 

Doyoung began stroking Jaehyun’s cock at a relaxed pace and Jaehyun moaned, pulling away from the kiss to lean his forehead against Johnny’s chest. Johnny and Doyoung shared a look over Jaehyun’s shoulder, a silent communication between them.

 

With a curt nod Doyoung pressed in closer to brush his lips along the shell of Jaehyun’s ear. “That feel good, Jae?”

 

Jaehyun nuzzled into Johnny’s clothed chest in a sign of affirmation and Johnny chuckled, tangling his fingers into the hair at the back of Jaehyun’s neck. Johnny spoke next, craning his neck down to press a kiss to Jaehyun’s still drying hair. “Tell us how you want it today, baby. How can we make you feel good?”

 

Jaehyun moaned, his hips bucking into Doyoung’s hand. He seemed to hesitate in answering, lifting his head from Johnny’s chest with a familiar look of apprehension pinching his eyebrows together. Johnny watched Jaehyun’s jaw tense and his throat work around words he couldn’t get out, anxiety cresting behind glazed eyes; it had been a while since he had seen that expression, but he knew what it meant.

 

“Shh, hey, I get it. Don’t worry about it. We’ll take care of you,” Johnny soothed, bringing Jaehyun’s head back to rest on his chest. Doyoung wore a look of concern that transformed into a knowing one as Johnny held his gaze. Doyoung hummed in understanding and pressed himself tighter against Jaehyun’s back, hand working a steady rhythm on Jaehyun’s cock. Jaehyun’s moans of appreciation were muffled against Johnny’s shirt, water that still clung to his hair darkening the the soft flannel.

 

Bringing his hands down to smooth against Jaehyun’s sides, Johnny craned his neck down to trail kisses along Jaehyun’s bare shoulder, breath warm against his chilled skin. Johnny peered up through his lashes in time to catch Doyoung staring at him. Doyoung’s eyes flicked downwards, his tongue poking out to swipe across his lips, and Johnny got the message. He tossed Doyoung a wink who rolled his eyes in return.

Jaehyun made a noise of dazed confusion when he was suddenly turned around and pressure disappeared from both behind him and in front of him. He opened his eyes to see Doyoung kneeling before him, hands massaging his hip and a quick look over his shoulder confirmed Johnny was doing the same. Johnny grinned up at him and placed a hand on Jaehyun’s lower back, pushing until Jaehyun was bent forward slightly, having to brace himself on Doyoung’s shoulders to steady himself. The hands on his hips slid down to his thighs, pulling and forcing him to widen his stance.

 

Johnny reached around and wrapped his fingers around Jaehyun’s cock, his large palm almost entirely encompassing him. Jaehyun whined and bucked his hips but Johnny just held him, a smirk curled on his lips. Doyoung peppered kisses along the tops of Jaehyun’s thighs as he grabbed handfuls of Jaehyun’s asscheeks and spread them apart, exposing Jaehyun’s entrance to Johnny and the cool air of the room.

 

Jaehyun whined, heat burning in his cheeks at how exposed he felt. He didn’t have time to complain however when suddenly both of his boyfriends surged forwards and he felt tongues connecting with his skin. He let out a strangled sound when his cock was enveloped in the warm wet heat of Doyoung’s mouth; at the same time, he felt Johnny tonguing at his hole. Jaehyun fisted the material of Doyoung’s shirt and moaned, the double sensations causing his head to spin.

 

Doyoung wasted no time, replacing Johnny’s hand on the base of Jaehyun’s cock and sinking down on him until his lips met his fingers. Jaehyun whined, hips bucking forward and, incidentally, away from Johnny. They both took hold of him, fingers tangling at his waist and keeping him still as they worked.

 

Johnny lapped at his entrance, flicking the tip of his tongue around the furled muscles while his hands slid down to cup Jaehyun’s balls, giving them a firm squeeze. Jaehyun could only pant and moan, doubling over Doyoung’s back and clinging to his shirt as pleasure wracked his body. It was a lot, almost too much, and the sensations bordered on painful with how sensitive he felt. Doyoung’s mouth worked wonders on his cock, bobbing at a steady rate and taking him from tip to base. At the same time, Johnny was beginning to work his tongue into Jaehyun’s hole, and Jaehyun could only keen, fingers scrabbling for purchase against Doyoung’s clothed back. His knees were getting weak, a hard swallow of Doyoung’s throat around the tip of his cock almost causing them to buckle. Both Johnny and Doyoung tightened their grip on his hips, keeping him up and at their mercy.

 

His orgasm was building embarrassingly fast, that molten heat in his abdomen coiling tight and feeling like it was ready to spring at any moment. Jaehyun tried warning them, but once again his words were caught in his throat and all he could get out were loud whines and noises of distress. If Johnny and Doyoung understood, they didn’t seem to care as they kept going, Johnny’s tongue working in and out of his now saliva-slicked hole, pushing deep and curling against his inner walls. Doyoung had pulled back to focus on Jaehyun’s cockhead, sucking hard while his tongue traced the skin beneath the hood, and that’s what had Jaehyun shaking apart between them. Jaehyun tossed his head back with a throaty gasp, his body jerking as he spilled into Doyoung’s mouth. Doyoung stroked the base of Jaehyun’s cock, milking him through his orgasm while Johnny moaned when Jaehyun’s orgasm had him tightening around his tongue.

 

They finally pulled back when Jaehyun started twitching with oversensitivity, little whimpers escaping his swollen lips. Doyoung leaned back and surged up to catch Jaehyun’s open and panting mouth in a kiss, pushing his tongue up against Jaehyun’s along with the come he hadn’t swallowed. The kiss was filthy, saliva and seed spilling past their slicked lips, and Johnny curved around Jaehyun to watch, groaning at the sight. A line of fluid connected their lips when Doyoung retreated, breaking and landing on Jaehyun’s chin, adding to the mess already there. He looked completely fucked out and they hadn’t even truly gotten started yet, cheeks flushed, eyes glazed and mouth wet and puffy. _Perfect._

 

“Alright, baby. Let’s get you into bed.” Johnny murmured, grunting as he raised himself off his knees and onto his feet, keeping his hands on Jaehyun’s waist to steady him. Doyoung did the same, pulling Jaehyun up to straighten out, his fingers moving to Jaehyun’s lower back to rub the muscles that were most likely sore from being bent over in such an awkward position. They led Jaehyun the few shaky steps needed to tumble into bed, Jaehyun landing on his side, rolling onto his back as his boyfriends climbed in after him. This wasn’t different to their normal nightly set up, with Johnny on Jaehyun’s right, near the door and Doyoung on his left next to the window. It was comforting and it showed on Jaehyun’s face, expression relaxed and eyes closed in contentment. Johnny chuckled and ducked his head down to brush his lips against Jaehyun’s temple.

 

“Sleepy, babe? Looks like Doyoung and I will just have to take care of ourselves.” He laughed as he was met with Jaehyun opening his eyes to give Johnny an annoyed look, and Doyoung snickered as well.

 

Doyoung was already stripping out of his shirt, tossing it to the floor and beginning to make quick work of his pants. Johnny chose to turn his attention back to Jaehyun instead, trailing kisses down the column of his neck, tongue lapping at protruding collarbones. Jaehyun made appreciative sounds, head lolling back against the pillow. His cock was soft against his stomach and it would take a little bit until he was hard again, but none of them ever minded taking their time.

 

Doyoung, now completely bare, was rooting around the bedside drawer. He dumped a bottle of lube onto the bed and held up a couple of condoms. Both Johnny and Jaehyun shook their heads, and the packets were thrown back into the drawer for another time. He scooped the lube bottle back up, and Johnny pressed one last kiss to Jaehyun’s lips before urging him to roll over onto his stomach. Jaehyun did so mostly without complaint, only grumbling when his still sensitive cock pressed into the sheets. Johnny sat up and pulled on Jaehyun’s hips until he was on his knees, relieving the pressure on his front and exposing himself to Doyoung who had settled in behind Jaehyun.

 

The pop of a plastic cap sounded as a generous amount of lubricant was squeezed onto Doyoung’s fingers. Johnny had Jaehyun shuffle back just a little bit more so that he could fit himself between the younger man and the headboard; Jaehyun rested his cheek on Johnny’s jean clad thigh, and Johnny’s hands automatically came up to card through Jaehyun’s hair. Jaehyun sucked in a sharp breath; Johnny could only see Doyoung’s forearm, but he was familiar with the sound and could assume that Doyoung had pressed one of his long, pretty fingers into Jaehyun. He could see Doyoung’s forearm moving and Jaehyun started to pant softly, breath dampening the material of his bottoms.

 

The air between them had heated up quickly and Johnny’s shirt was beginning to stick to him with perspiration, and he arched off of the headboard to pull it up and off, adding to the pile of Doyoung’s clothes on the floor.

 

Johnny returned a hand to Jaehyun’s hair, the other one reaching out to take one of Jaehyun’s and weave their fingers together. Jaehyun’s face suddenly contorted, and he gave Johnny’s hand a squeeze; Doyoung must have added another finger.

 

Doyoung leaned down and pressed a kiss to Jaehyun’s lower back, two of his fingers working in and out of him at a leisurely pace. As relaxed as they had gotten him so far, it seemed like Jaehyun still held a bit of that tension from earlier, and it made it harder to loosen him up than usual.

 

When Jaehyun felt an emotion, he tended to feel it with his whole body. It sounded a little obvious, but Doyoung had quickly come to realize the extent of Jaehyun’s sensitivity. When Jaehyun laughed, he seemed to glow from the inside out; when he cried, he caved in on himself and looked brittle to the touch. And on days where he was so wound up that he couldn’t even speak, every muscle was pulled taut, like they were frozen in a block of ice. It was these days that Doyoung had learned patience and found himself eager to pick Jaehyun apart, watch him unravel beneath his hands.

 

So Doyoung took his time, scissoring his lithe fingers and curling them deep until Jaehyun began to shake and whine. The excessive amount of lube he had used made filthy sounds as he drew his fingers almost completely out, a third joining to tease at Jaehyun’s rim. Jaehyun wiggled his hips back, desperate to be filled back up. If this were any other day, Doyoung might have backed off and made him beg for it, but instead he indulged Jaehyun and relished in the throaty groan in response to him sinking three digits into Jaehyun’s slick heat.

 

“You’re doing good, baby,” Johnny cooed, brushing Jaehyun’s sweaty bangs back from his forehead. “Doyoung’s being so generous today.” Johnny smirked, earning himself a very impolite gesture from Doyoung’s free hand.

 

“Fuck you, I’m _always_ generous, I’ll have you know,” he huffed. The muscles in his forearm tensed, and suddenly Jaehyun was crying out, knees slipping on the sheets, his thighs further apart as he writhed in pleasure. Doyoung’s smug grin spoke volumes.

 

Johnny felt a tug on the front of this pants and looked down to find Jaehyun peering up at him through glazed eyes, pulling  at the hem of Johnny’s jeans in a silent request. Johnny raised an eyebrow, and Jaehyun licked his lips. _Ah._

 

Johnny swatted at Jaehyun’s hand and replaced it with his own, unbuttoning the opening to his pants and tugging the zipper down while not breaking eye contact with Jaehyun. Once the V of his fly was open, Johnny pushed down the front of his underwear until he could fish his cock out, letting out a out a small breath of relief. Jaehyun’s gaze was downright hungry, a significant improvement from the melancholy look he had on earlier, and Johnny mentally patted himself and Doyoung on the back for a job well done.

 

“He’s ready,” Doyoung quipped, slipping his fingers out of Jaehyun and landing a light slap on Jaehyun’s ass when he got a disappointed whine in response. He used the excess lube on his fingers to slick his cock, picking up the bottle to squeeze more out, completely coating his shaft. At the same time, Johnny slipped his fingers into Jaehyun’s hair and held the base of his cock with his other hand, guiding the younger man over until his lips brushed against the tip.

 

Doyoung grasped Jaehyun’s hips, lining himself up with Jaehyun’s hole, and looked up to share a brief look with Johnny. It was all the signal they needed, and the loud whine Jaehyun gave as Doyoung started to enter him was muffled by Johnny pulling him down and filling his mouth with his cock. Doyoung slid in slowly, not stopping until his hips were flush with Jaehyun’s ass and he was surrounded by the tight, wet heat. Jaehyun’s head was still on Johnny’s cock, and Johnny didn’t mind, content with the warmth of of his mouth and the tongue pressed against the underside.

 

Even puffs of air brushed against the trimmed hair around his cock as Jaehyun breathed evenly but harshly, focusing on relaxing around both of his boyfriends. Johnny moaned softly as Jaehyun slowly began to bob his head, and Doyoung took it as a sign that it was okay to move. He started with shallow thrusts, barely pulling out an inch before sliding back in. His strokes got longer with every couple of pushes, building up until he was snapping his hip with every movement, fucking Jaehyun with rhythmic thrusts that had him moaning around Johnny’s cock.

 

It didn’t take long for Jaehyun’s pace to match Doyoung’s, and Johnny relaxed against the headboard, stretching an arm up and tucking it behind his head while the other one ran through Jaehyun’s sandy locks. Jaehyun looked beautiful like this, as he always did, lost in pleasure and rocking back between sensations. Jaehyun liked being overwhelmed, senses overloaded until he couldn’t think of anything other than how good it felt, and Doyoung and Johnny loved getting him there. They spoiled him, for sure, but Jaehyun more than deserved it with how patient he was with both of them in their everyday lives.

 

Besides, they could hardly complain about Jaehyun’s brand of being pampered. A people pleaser in every sense, Jaehyun wanted nothing more for both of his lovers to indulge in his body. For them to take and take and _take_ , and so they did.

 

Doyoung leaned over Jaehyun’s back, pressing kisses along his spine and scraping his teeth over pale skin until bright red marks remained. The loud slaps of skin meeting skin mingled with their noises of pleasure, Doyoung’s harsh breaths, Johnny’s low groans and grunts, and Jaehyun’s muffled keens. Jaehyun was fully hard once more, cock bobbing with the force of Doyoung’s thrusts as he picked up the pace, slamming into Jaehyun and twisting his hips to try and find the right angle.

 

Jaehyun’s mouth could hardly keep up anymore and was making quite the mess. His lips were stretched wide around the base of Johnny’s cock, the tip bumping against the back of his throat with every particularly hard snap of Doyoung’s hips and making him gag. Saliva spilled from the corners of his mouth, slicking his cheeks and dripping down onto Johnny’s thighs. It was a filthy sight, and Johnny found himself having to concentrate on keeping his hips still, tempted to buck up and fuck Jaehyun’s mouth. He just had to wait, he would get his turn.

 

As if right on cue, Doyoung let out a telltale noise, higher than the rest--a warning of his impending orgasm. Johnny eased Jaehyun’s mouth off his cock, only for Jaehyun to voice his displeasure with having his mouth empty, a loud whine leaving his swollen lips. Johnny could only chuckle, shushing him and slipping three thick fingers into Jaehyun’s mouth and earning him a satisfied grunt.

 

Doyoung’s pace was frantic, face pinched in concentration as he chased his pleasure. Johnny followed a stray drop of sweat that trailed down the long column of this throat, over the ridges of his clavicle to mingle with the gathered perspiration on his chest. There were a few fading bruises in the shape of Johnny’s teeth along the pale skin of Doyoung’s pectorals that he’d have to breathe life back into a little later.  

 

With a long, drawn-out moan, Doyoung threw his head back and buried himself to the hilt one last time, grinding his hips into Jaehyun’s ass as he emptied himself. Jaehyun mewled around Johnny’s fingers, eyelashes fluttering at the feeling of being filled with that liquid heat.

 

Doyoung’s grinding eventually slowed to a stop, and he sat there, panting and running his hands along Jaehyun’s spine while he recovered. Jaehyun was shivering, cock heavy and slick with precome--a few strokes would send him spiralling into his own release, but Johnny knew that wasn’t what Jaehyun wanted.

 

With a held breath, Doyoung slipped out of Jaehyun, his eyes zeroing in on the way way his loose entrance clenched around air, thick pearly come mixed with lube spilling out and down Jaehyun’s inner thigh. His mouth watered for a taste, but a click of Johnny’s tongue drew his attention away and they locked eyes. In an unspoken agreement, he and Johnny switched places. Doyoung practically slumped against the headboard, sitting cross-legged and guiding Jaehyun’s head into his lap like Johnny had done earlier.

 

Settling into place behind Jaehyun, Johnny took his time to admire the sight, lifting a hand to trail his fingers along the backs of Jaehyun’s thighs and through the mess of fluids making his skin shine in the bedroom lights. The muscles in Jaehyun’s thighs jumped at the tickling sensation as he grunted, squirming under Johnny’s touch.

 

Taking mercy on him, Johnny curled an arm around Jaehyun’s waist and hauled him up until they were pressed tightly together, back-to-chest. Jaehyun’s hands came to clutch at Johnny’s forearms for stability, and Doyoung reached out as well to hold Jaehyun’s sides and make sure he didn’t tip forward again. Plush lips latched onto the junction of Jaehyun’s neck and shoulder while Johnny angled his hips and gripped his aching cock, teasing the tip against Jaehyun’s rim for a split-second before finally pushing in.

 

Loose and wet, Johnny’s cock slid into Jaehyun with no resistance, and the throaty moan that came from Jaehyun was filthy. Doyoung got up on his knees, shuffling closer and plastering himself to Jaehyun’s front; his mouth found Jaehyun’s and was soon swallowing his wails of pleasure as Johnny immediately started up a hard and fast pace. Jaehyun’s ass was most likely going to bruise with how hard Johnny was fucking into him, hip bones smacking against the firm flesh mercilessly.

 

Doyoung trailed kisses from Jaehyun’s gasping mouth down to his jaw, nipping hard and smoothing the red marks down with his tongue. Jaehyun’s hands came up to clutch Doyoung’s shoulders as he descended further, closing his lips around one of Jaehyun’s nipples and playing with the bud.

 

Neither of them were going to last long; Jaehyun was completely lost to pleasure, head thrown back against Johnny’s shoulder, chest arched out towards Doyoung’s teeth and tongue that were leaving both of his nipples wet and swollen with abuse. A strangled sound pushed past Jaehyun’s lips when Doyoung wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping him in time with Johnny’s thrusts. Johnny’s hands traveled along Jaehyun’s skin, palming at his hips and raking his nails along the outsides Jaehyun’s thighs to draw more noises from him. When Johnny felt his own climax creeping up on him, he slid a hand up to wrap around Jaehyun’s throat, holding firm but not squeezing.

 

He could feel how Jaehyun’s throat rattled and vibrated with every shuddering gasp he sucked and loud moan he breathed out. His fingers pressed up underneath Jaehyun’s jaw, the pulse of Jaehyun’s rapid heartbeat drumming against his fingertips. With a soft groan, Johnny buried his face in the nape of Jaehyun’s neck, his hips stuttering with how close he was.    
  
“Come on, baby. Come for us.” Doyoung whispered into Jaehyun’s collarbone, lips brushing against a dark mark he had left there that almost matched the one on his own body.

 

“Be a good boy, Jaehyun. Let go.” Johnny echoed and gasped when Jaehyun immediately clenched around him and moaned high in his throat. “Fuck, that’s it, baby. _Fuck_.”

 

Johnny’s low noise of pleasure was drowned out by Jaehyun’s near scream. Johnny kept thrusting through both of their orgasms, latching his mouth onto Jaehyun’s shoulder and biting down while he filled Jaehyun to the brim.  
  
Doyoung was murmuring praises into Jaehyun’s mouth between sweet kisses, the hand not slowly milking Jaehyun’s cock running through the younger man’s hair. Johnny stopped moving inside of Jaehyun and Doyoung’s hand stilled as well, letting go of Jaehyun who had begun to squirm from over stimulation. Johnny slowly sat back on his haunches, bringing Jaehyun down with him to settle in his lap. Jaehyun slumped back against Johnny, chest heaving with his harsh breathing.

 

“You did so well, Jae.” Johnny said softly, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun middle and hugging him tight, enjoying the wet warmth of Jaehyun still seated on his cock. It was a little uncomfortable as he was sensitive, but mostly pleasant. Doyoung had slipped off the bed and disappeared into the en suite. He didn’t need to see Jaehyun’s face to know the slack look of contentment that probably graced his features, clear of any frown lines or furrowed brows. Returning with clean hands and two small cloths, Doyoung went about wiping the come and sweat from Jaehyun’s thighs and abdomen; carefully cleaning his softened cock and shushing Jaehyun when he whined. Doyoung dried Jaehyun’s skin with the second towel and placed them on the nightstand before taking hold of Jaehyun’s biceps. With a tight grip on Jaehyun’s hips, Johnny helped Doyoung lift Jaehyun off his cock, hissing softly until his softened length was free.

 

Tipping Jaehyun forward to lean against his chest, Doyoung plucked up both towels and handed them to Johnny who went about wiping himself down. Jaehyun’s cheek rested against Doyoung’s chest, his breathing finally evening out and Doyoung pressed a kiss to the crown of his head, mumbling something to him that Johnny couldn’t pick up. Smoothing his hands down Jaehyun’s back, Doyoung slid them down till he could take hold of Jaehyun’s ass, spreading his cheeks and exposing him to Johnny whose breathing hitched.

 

Unable to help himself, Johnny transferred both clothes into one hand and ran the fingers of his freed one through the fluids coating Jaehyun’s inner thigh. “Fuck, baby. Look at you, what a mess.” Johnny chuckled breathlessly, looking up to see Jaehyun turn his face into Doyoung’s chest, the tips of his ears a charming shade of red.

 

Johnny tucked his bottom lip between his teeth and pushed two fingers into Jaehyun’s loose hole, making Jaehyun tense and whimper. He withdrew his fingers, groaning at the sight of them covered in his and Doyoung’s come and sunk them back in to the last knuckle, enraptured by the wet sound accompanying the action. Jaehyun jerked and choked out a whimper, clenching hard around Johnny’s fingers and forcing more come to spill out around Johnny’s fingers.

 

Doyoung tsked, giving Johnny a reprimanding look over Jaehyun’s head. “Stop bullying him.”

 

“Ah, sorry.” Johnny mumbled, not sounding apologetic at all. He spread his fingers apart and brought the wet hand-towel to start cleaning the mess, wiping everything up as it dripped out of Jaehyun. He wouldn’t get all of it and Jaehyun would have to take another shower but that could wait. Mostly satisfied, Johnny retracted his fingers and wiped them off as well. He patted Jaehyun’s thigh and nodded at Doyoung before standing up off the bed and making his way to the bathroom to dispose of the towels and clean up a bit himself.  
  
Jaehyun and Doyoung were laying down by the time Johnny got back, Jaehyun on his side with Doyoung curled around his back, the sheets drawn up to their hips. Johnny picked up the clothes from the floor and tossed them in the hamper in the corner, ears picking up Doyoung’s soft humming.

 

After everything was picked up and put away, Johnny flicked the bedside table lamp on and turned the overhead light off, basking the room in a soft, warm light. Jaehyun pulled back the blanket for Johnny while he climbed back into bed and Johnny smiled at him, placing a soft kiss to Jaehyun’s lips and a second one on the tip of his nose for good measure. He crowded in close and threw an arm over Jaehyun’s waist, overlapping Doyoung’s, and settled his chin atop Jaehyun’s head. Doyoung met his eyes and they stared at each other for a long moment until Doyoung stuck his tongue out and Johnny snorted.

 

It was quiet then, the occasional sound of one of them shifting and their soft breathing filling the space around them.

 

“Thank you.” It was so soft, barely above a whisper and Johnny would have thought he imagined it if he hadn’t felt the puff of breaths against his collarbone.

 

Doyoung and Johnny shared another look, twin smiles gracing their lips.

 

“You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> This, like everything I write, was sitting as an unfinished WIP for a long time and it feels good to finally get it out. Special shoutout to my two bestfriends who are the best betas I could ask for <3
> 
> You can come say hello on twitter/curious cat @neocleontech


End file.
